Ultima missão
by xMay-chan
Summary: Tudo que Gene queria para poder descansar era ver seu irmão sorrir.


Do alto e ultrapassando as nuvens cochilava no avião com destino ao Japão, o orgulhoso e narcisista Oliver Davis via sua volta como mais uma tediosa audiência do julgamento de quem havia atropelado seu irmão.

Na sua chegada ao aeroporto não havia ninguém a sua espera, afinal ele havia cortado todas suas relações com sua antiga equipe, isso era ruim? Quem sabe... Mas tudo já estava feito e seu orgulho o impedia de voltar a trás de suas decisões.

Pegou um taxi e dirigiu-se ao hotel, que logo ao chegar lá pegou a chave de seu quarto, jogou as malas para um canto qualquer e se pós a meditas já jogado na cama.

* * *

Em quanto isso em um parque crianças brincavam de pega-pega na sombra, e em um canto isolado uma garotinha solitária estava sentada no balanço. Um rapaz se sentou a seu lado e disse:

-Por que não esta brincando como o restante das crianças?

-Eles me acham esquisita, por isso não gostam de mim- revelou tristonha e cabisbaixa.

- E por que seria assim?

-Eu posso ver o que eles não podem, então eles vivem me chamando de mentirosa- respondeu a deixar o choro escapar.

-Bem... Eu conheço duas pessoas que podem lhe ajudar, mas eu poderia pedir um favor também?

-Você é um espírito não é?- perguntou e o viu mexer a cabeça como um sim-, qual é o seu nome?

-É Eugene, mas você pode me chamar de Gene se quiser, e o seu é?

-Sou Megumi- disse a sorrir largamente-, no que posso ajudar Gene-kun?

* * *

Ecoou o toque do sinal anunciando o fim de mais um dia de aula, Taniyama Mai caminhava de volta a sua casa até que foi abordada pela pequena que falou:

-Oneesan, me pediram para entregar esse bilhete para você- passou o bilhete para as mãos dela.

-Hã? Ei espere!- exclamou a garota ao tentar alcançá-la sem sucesso- Puxa vida...

Abriu o papel e leu:"Me encontre no parque do centro as 10h no sábado". Cofusa ela fechou o misterioso convite e continuou sua volta para casa.

* * *

Desceu as escadas para ir ao jantar e foi chamado por um dos recepcionista do hotel , ele então passou-lhe um cartão:

-Uma garotinha passou aqui e pediu que eu entrega-se isso Davis-san.

-Onde ela está?- perguntou desconfiado.

-Ela apenas me entregou isto saiu - respondeu o homem.

Guardou o papel dentro do bolso e foi para o restaurante, era algo bem estranho pelo fato de um bilhete anônimo e a misteriosa entregadora do próprio.

O dia passou e Taniyama estava sentada no banco do parque, parecia loucura alguém daquela idade da ouvidos a um bilhete secreto. Já pensando em tomar um cochilo percebeu alguém parar em sua frente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou o rapaz incrédulo.

-Hã? N-Naru?- perguntou ela com os olhos bem abertos pelo espanto- Eu que pergunto, recebi um convite para vir até aqui e estou esperando.

-É mesmo?- questionou sarcástico mostrando o seu cartão-, parece que eu também fui convidado.

-O quê?- exclamou ainda mais surpresa.

-Estou feliz que tenha vindo... –chamou uma menina que saia por trás dos arbustos.

-Você é aquela menininha de ontem- disse Mai a apontar para ela.

-Por que nos chamou aqui¿- perguntou Noll.

-Faz tanto tempo que vocês não se veem então pensei em ajudar por meio de minha nova amiga Megumi-chan- revelou Gene que havia pego emprestado o corpo da menina-, só vim dizer para vocês dois que conversem um pouco, pois sei que tem muitos assuntos. Eu prometi a esta menina que vocês vão ajudá-la com o seu dom mediúnico e em troca eu pudesse dizer adeus, pois eu finalmente tenho uma oportunidade para descansar. Por favor ajudem essa garotinha e se cuidem.

Quando terminou as ultimas palavras a menina desmaiou e só não caiu por ter sido segurada pelo rapaz, ela abriu e seus olhos e disse serena:

-Gene-kun seguiu a luz- declarou em lágrimas-, ele disse que queria ajudar seu irmão mais novo, é você né?

-Sim- respondeu sorrindo afável.

Ele então levantou a menina e a pós em seus ombros, e Mai o seguiu em quanto ele fazia algumas perguntas a sua nova cliente.

-Eu devo obedecer as ordens de meu aniki e ajudar essa menina, gostaria de ajudar?

-Para mandar essa mensagem ele teve que ser esforçar muito, todavia seria desagradável rejeitar.

-Hump... Aproveitando minha estadia no Japão para arma alguma coisa, me pergunto o que será...

-Muitas coisas Noll... Espere e verá- disse Gene a olhar tudo de longe sorrindo feliz.

Mesmo de longe o irmão zela e almeja pela felicidade do caçula, este mesmo que nunca mais havia sorrido vê-lo assim deixou sua alma leve e confiou a Mai a ajudá-lo.

Agora ele acredita: Vai ficar tudo bem... Misão comprida.

* * *

**Bom leitores eu fiz esse pequeno oneshot hoje em quanto estava na escola, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Maynara.**


End file.
